


/We/ are perfect

by yuzurusjorts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Late night talking, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzurusjorts/pseuds/yuzurusjorts
Summary: Midori's habit of doubting himself always get stronger at night, when he's surrounded by nothing but darkness, unable to scape the black pit that is his mind. This night is an exception, though, and he is not alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a way to make myself feel better from a depressive episode, I apologize for the shortness of this work of mine. I'd also like to apologize for any typos or defects in the text format as I wrote it very quickly and didn't really review it. Yet, I hope it will be able to warm your hearts like it did with mine!

Midori knew how self-conscious Mika felt about his mismatched eyes. And how anxious he got whenever people stared at him. And how hard it was for Mika to truly be comfortable around people he didn't know. Sometimes he wishes he was strong- or tough?- enough to defend Mika whenever someone looked at him like he was some kind of bizarre creature. But in the end, he wasn't. Not at all, Midori could be sharp-tongued when talking to people and snap things like 'I will kill you' but no, it was all bark. He could barely raise his voice to scream at someone, no matter how much he hated- wait. Bad word. He didn't like to say he hated anyone, when such feeling always seemed to be too overwhelming for the fragile human body. Doesn't matter how rude or mean someone was to him, he never seemed to be able to hold grudges for so long. He couldn't even stand up for himself, how did he expect Mika to trust him enough as in to rely on him? 

And yet there he was, at his house- more precisely in his bed- with Mika, thinking about how much of a bad boyfriend he is. He didn't deserve to be here now, to have Mika's arms wrapped around him so tight. He didn't deserve to feel the warmth of Mika's breathing on his neck right now. 

Midori had invited Mika over when classes ended, and after a long time trying to convince Shu Itsuki that Mika spending one, he repeats, _one_ night at his house wouldn't make the boy 'slack off' with his Idol activities, they finally got the older man's consent. Mika insisted they needed to ask Shu before going, and Midori just couldn't say no. After this they spent a rather pleasant afternoon together, they watched movies curled up on the couch, and Midori could swear this was one of the days he smiled the most.

Still, even after the so good day he had, he could not scape the dark pit that was his mind, negative thoughts intensified by the terrible yet well-know incapacity to fall asleep. His eyes were open now, and all Midori did was stare at the blackness of his own room, while desperately trying to snuggle closer to Mika's embrace. He didn't deserve the other boy, but sometimes it's okay to be selfish, right?

"Nnha.. Midori... are ya awake?" Midori could feel the arms that before hugged him so tightly retreat a bit as Mika started to wake up as well, probably due to his movements.

_'Darn it.'_

"Uh.. um. Yes... Sorry for... waking you up..."

"'S nothin'... don't worry, let's get back ta.. sleep." It was obvious Mika was only half awake because of the way he was talking. He wrapped his arms around Midori's stomach again, pulling him close and pecking his neck with a kiss. Midori was clearly taller than Mika, by 7 centimeters, but it never stopped the dark-haired boy from taking the position of 'big spoon' whenever they slept together. Not that Midori minded, it made him feel safe to have Mika protecting his back like this, and the warmth that emanated from him was so comforting. 

Minutes passed. He bit his lip, his mind hit him with the same thoughts from before again, like a giant wave he could not scape from, no matter how fast he ran. He shut his eyes, not being able to hold back an uncomfortable groan.

"Are ya okay?" Mika's voice now sounded not only worried but also fully awake, and that made Midori wonder if the boy's sleep had always been this light.

"......no" he replied shamelessly. He shouldn't bother Mika with his problems, even if it did involve him someway. 

After this he felt Mika snuggling closer to him, his face close to Midori's ear "Ya havin' nightmares again?" He said with such a sweet yet concerned voice, it almost gave Midori the good kind of chills. Almost. He shook his head slowly, confirming Mika's suspicions. "Thinkin' 'bout bad stuff?" He nodded. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to- but he knew Mika would just worry even more if he didn't talk.

"Am I... a bad boyfriend... I never thought I was suited for sharing a... special bond with someone like this..." he took a deep breath "I.. can't protect you from the mean eyes of bad people.. and I can't make you feel better about yourself either.. if only- if only you could see what I see whenever I look at you.. maybe you wouldn't be scared of other people's gazes so much.."

Just as soon as he was finished speaking, He felt Mika move, clinging on him in a way the boy was on top of him now, the two facing each other. Midori couldn't help but notice that, even though it was so dark, the little bit of moonlight that invaded his room via the half closed curtains reflected in Mika's eyes in a way that made them look even more beautiful. He wasn't a romantic person, but right now if he had to pick between the chance to hug a real mascot character or the opportunity to look at Mika's eyes for 5 more seconds, he would choose the last option. Definitely.

They stood like this for exactly 5 seconds more, before Mika leaned in and sealed their lips in a soft yet very welcomed kiss. Midori closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling, allowing his body to relax and all his insecurities to leave his mind. They have been dating for some months now, but tender moments of closeness like this one were quite rare due to Mika's strict schedules. Midori never minded, though. He was willing to wait weeks if it meant they would be able to spend a night together in the end, and that's all that really ever mattered.

After breaking the kiss, Mika rested above his boyfriend, placing a kiss on Midori's cheek "Ya are just perfect like this. Don't need to change, me nor you. _We_ are perfect like this." He whispered on the other boy's ear, as he placed a last careful kiss there, resting his head on Midori's shoulder, ready to drift into dreamworld again.

Midori smiled, not needing any more words. That was enough to bring both his mind and his body to life. Having a sleeping Mika right on top of him wasn't a bother at all, in fact, it just made him more confident that tonight he would be able to sleep warm and comfortable, in the way only Mika could make him feel.

"Goodnight... Mika.."


End file.
